Father
by elsawesterguards
Summary: Father's Day is kind of a big deal for Rapunzel. I stink at summaries, really, so just, read please! And review, if you wish it!


**Hey, guys! EugeneLoverRapunzel here, bringing you some Father's Day love. :)**

**I know what you're thinking. Why this and not update Life Ever After? Well, I'm technically not supposed to be here until I clean my room, so I'm sneaking this idea. Plus, when I thought this up during, don't hate me, church, I just HAD to write it. So here you go, my first one-shot, Father. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eugene, Rapunzel, or her parents , but I do own, well, you'll see…**

Father

Rapunzel woke up quietly, so as not to wake up her husband, Eugene, sleeping next to her. She kissed his cheek and slipped out of their bedroom door, slipping on a robe over her pajamas. She began the long and turn-filled trip down to the lower floor where the kitchen was, tiptoeing on the edges of her bare feet.

It wasn't that she was trying to be quiet because she had gotten up early. In fact, clocking in at ten in the morning, she had actually slept later than she usually allowed herself to. She supposed she could thank her stomach for that. Or rather, the little bundle of joy growing in there. She gently placed her hands on her stomach as she continued to walk, or really, waddle to her destination. She thought back on the day approximately nine months ago, when she had finally built up the courage to tell Eugene that he was gonna be a daddy.

_She had walked into their bedroom after visiting with the palace doctor, hoping to find Eugene in there. Much to her mixture of relief and slight fear, he had been there, leaning over the water basin, shaving around his goatee._

"_Hey, Beautiful." He had smiled and kissed her cheek, leaving behind a smudge of shaving crème, which he wiped gently off of his wife's smiling face. "Where you been, huh?"_

"_Oh, just the doctor."_

"_The doctor? Are you sick?" He had made a big show about putting his hand to her forehead and listening to her breathe in and out a few times._

"_No, no, no. Actually, it's kind of important. Can you stop for a second?" She took a deep breath as she readied herself to reveal the big news._

"_What is it, Sweetheart?" Eugene had turned to face her, his eyes gazing deeply into hers, wide with fear. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"_

"_Yes, Eugene. I know." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "Eugene… I, _we're _having a baby." She opened her eyes again to look at him, awaiting his reaction._

_Eugene had stood for a split second before he wrapped his arms around her, gently picking her up and twirling her in his arms. "Oh, Rapunzel!" He let her down slowly and placed a short, sweet kiss on her lips. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now. You have made me a very happy man." He then had proceeded to kneel down in front of her stomach, taking it lightly in his hands._

_Rapunzel had smiled and looked down at the young man, wondering what on earth her husband could possibly be doing._

"_Hey, there, little one. It's me. Your daddy," he whispered lovingly. He smiled up at Rapunzel, who couldn't help but return his goofy grin, before he continued with his conversation. "I just want you to know, that your mommy and I love you very much, and you are going to be so spoiled, we won't know what to do with you. We love you so very much, and don't ever forget it." He finished his one-sided dialogue with a kiss to her stomach, before rising up to press one to her lips. "And I love you, too, Rapunzel."_

"_I love you, too, Eugene."_

Rapunzel smiled at the memory, which had taken place almost nine months ago, to the day. That meant, of course, that the baby was due any day now, and that she should probably have been in bed, but today was a special occasion. It was her second father's day at home with her father, the king of Corona, and she wanted to make sure that she did something special.

She walked into the kitchen, smiling and giving a slight wave to the head chef as she began to gather the ingredients that she would need for her little endeavour. Her intentions were quite simple, really. She knew that her father really loved the cookies she had made for him one of her first days back at home at the castle. So she was going to make him a plate of them. Huge cookies, with lots of chocolate chips.

She set about mixing the items together in a large bowl, measuring out every ingredient to an exact. She wanted everything to be utterly _perfect_. She placed the cookie sheet in the oven, lined with a huge batch of chocolate chip cookies.

She sat down on a stool as she gazed down at her stomach, thoughtfully placing a hand on her stomach while she waited. It hadn't taken a very long time to come up with ideal names for the baby. Rapunzel had decided on Emmalyn Rose if the baby was going to be a girl, and Eugene came up with Bastian Barrett if the baby was a boy. They both liked both names, but they also both had no idea what sex the baby was going to be, so they knew that, sooner or later, one or the other would have to be chosen.

Rapunzel stood to get the cookies out of the oven, smiling as she inhaled their sweet scent. She gingerly set the sheet down, and lifted the cookies onto a small platter. She gave a slight start as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her extended waist.

"What are you doin'?" Eugene slid his head next to hers, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Making cookies for Daddy. It's Father's Day, you know. D'you wanna help?" She smiled up at him.

"Of course, Blondie." He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and began to help shovel the cookie dough on the sheet. Within the next hour, they had managed to fill several platters with Rapunzel's large cookies. As they finished, Eugene picked Rapunzel up and sat her on the counter. He picked up one of her cookies and began to feed it to her. Rapunzel smiled, accepting his gesture. When she had eaten half of it, she took it from him and proceeded to feed the rest to him.

"Come on, I want to go give them to him right now!" She took Eugene's proffered hand and leapt from the counter, landing quite gracefully for a woman carrying around an extra person, so to speak. She moved to pick up a platter, Eugene mimicking her with the other platters. They then set off to the king's study.

As they reached the study, Rapunzel paused, her hand outstretched to knock on the door. She pulled her hand back, thinking hard.

"Hey." Eugene set down a platter and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Rapunzel's hair. "I know what you're thinking. And he'll love it. I know he will."

Rapunzel blew out the breath she didn't really know she was holding and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the king's voice.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and entered the door, Eugene on her tail. She walked over to his desk and placed the platter on it, Eugene following suit.

"What's this?" The king smiled as he gazed upon his daughter and son-in-law.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Rapunzel hugged her arms around her father, wrinkling her face into his chest.

The king gave a deep chuckle before he returned the hug. "Thank you, dear. Thank you so very much." He smiled down at his daughter.

"Oh, it's nothing, Daddy, just-" Rapunzel was cut off with a sharp intake of breath.

"Rapunzel, what is it?" Eugene placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel looked up at him, fear written on her features. "I think it's time," she replied, gesturing to her stomach.

Eugene was pacing in front of his bedroom. He could hear movement inside the room, and the occasional sound of pain coming from Rapunzel. He looked up as he saw one of the maids come out of the room. He searched her face for any sign of anything.

"You can go in now, Mr. Fitzherbert. She's ready to push now." The maid smiled as he all but ran into the bedroom.

He kneeled by Rapunzel, who was lying in the bed, slightly propped up. He pushed a sweaty strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead. "Hey, baby. How're you feeling?" He took one of her hands in his.

Rapunzel let out a small moan of pain. "I've been better. But, I'm ready for this next step." Her grip tightened on his hand as she writhed in pain as a contraction hit her.

"Okay, Princess, I'm gonna count to three, and then I need you to push as hard as you can until I tell you to stop." The doctor looked up at Rapunzel, who nodded her head curtly.

Eugene brought his head next to hers and leaned it lightly against hers. "I'm right here, just hold on to me," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

"One. Two. Three." The doctor counted as Rapunzel leaned forward and began to do as she was told. "Good job, Princess. Okay, now, relax."

Rapunzel laid her head back against the pillow, tears running down her cheek. She attempted to take a few deep breaths.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I'm right here, honey. Right here. From this day on, now and forever more." Eugene kissed the hand he held in his.

"Okay, Princess. One more time, sweetheart. One. Two. Three."

Rapunzel continued as she had before, a cry of pain escaping her lips. And then, everything around them grew still and quiet as a low, quiet cry sounded from the end of the bed.

Rapunzel smiled up at Eugene, who leaned down and kissed her gently. "You did it, baby. You're a mother now."

Rapunzel laughed quietly. "And you're a father, Eugene!"

"It's a boy!" cried the doctor.

Rapunzel laughed. "Bastian Barrett Fitzherbert, it is." She smiled as the doctor placed the little bundle in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed down at the little baby fussing in her arms. "Sh, sh, sh, Bastian. It's okay. Mommy's here. I'm right here." She smiled as Eugene gently traced his hand down the side of the crying babe's small face.

"Hi there, Bastian. It's so great to finally meet you. Your Mommy and I love you very much. You hold a great place in both of our hearts." Eugene turned his gaze to Rapunzel, who smiled up at him.

"Happy Father's Day, Eugene."

**Happy Father's Day, everyone!**

**EugeneLoverRapunzel**


End file.
